Ed, Edd, n' Eddy: A rich girl for Eddy
by Mew Mew Neko
Summary: The whole Cul-De-Sac have a new kid in town. Her name is Jasmine, and, Eddy falls head over heels for her. Eddy is from conman to generous.
1. Default Chapter

Ed, Edd, n' Eddy: A rich girl for Eddy.

CHAPTER 1:

A new girl in town.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS. EXCEPT JASMINE.

(Means thinking)

One day, the Cul-De-Sac was having a normal day. With the Ed's scheming of course.

Eddy: Hmm…I got it. Why don't we build a robotic cat, and it will tell your fortune!

Ed: As soft as a Kitten…

Eddy groaned.

Edd: While this is somewhat ridiculous, it might be worth to try.

Eddy: Sweet!

Kevin was watching the Ed's in the lane.

Kevin: Why are those dorks up to now?

Rolf: I dunno, Rolf thinks maybe they would volunteer helping cleaning Papa's mud stained shirt.

Kevin: I'm sure that's not it.

Nazz: Hey guys, guess what? A new kid's in town. Let's meet the person.

Kevin: Oh great, now, we'll have to introduce all over again.

Nazz: I heard that the person is really nice!

Kevin: Okay.

Sara: What are you talking about?

Nazz: Someone new is in town.

Jimmy: Let's go meet the person!

Everyone agreed.

The Ed's saw the group of the kids.

Eddy: Hey! Where are you going! Come on and try your fortunes! Er…

Ed: They must have seen Buttered Toast run away with Evil Tim!

Edd: Shall we participate with the group?

Eddy: Whatever.

The Ed's walked along with the group.

Edd: Mind if I ask where we are going?

Jonny: A new kid's house!

Eddy: (sarcastically) Oh, I'm so excited! Yeah, Right.

Edd: You think they like ducks?

Eddy sighed.

The group finally reached the house.

The house was a Rainbow color. It had beautiful gardens.

Nazz knocked on the door.

The door opened.

Mama: Hello, little girl. Do you need anything?

Nazz: Not really, we just want to meet your kid. We wanna be friends, all of us.

Mama: Oh, I am so glad. You are welcome!

The group walked inside. The walls were with wise and exquisite paintings.

Eddy looked around amazed.

Eddy: This family must be rich!

Edd: Yes. The walls are made of gold!

Ed: Jawbreakers? Over there!

Eddy: Sweet!

Then, the kids heard a video game playing.

Nazz: Hello?

: Come in!

All the kids came in amazed.

In the room, Bratz, Beanie Boppers, games, Xbox, Gamecube. Almost a lot of things were there.

Eddy was too shocked for words.

The kid was a girl, named Jasmine.

Nazz: Hi, my name is Nazz. The rest: Kevin, Rolf, Jimmy, Sara, Jimmy, Jonny, Ed, Edd, just call him Double D, and Eddy.

Jasmine: Wow. What a huge group. My name is Jasmine. You all must be tired from walking all the way here. Hey, have some drinks. What do you all want?

Everyone: Grape Soda!

Jasmine: Coming right up!

Eddy was interested in the rich girl.

Eddy: ( I don't know, she just looks…beautiful. HEY! What are you thinking, just get back to the rich stuff.)

Jasmine, the brown hair girl turned around.

Jasmine: Oh, hello. I presume your name is…Eddy. Do you need anything? Change your drink…?

Eddy: N-no! I'm fine…I'm Ok…um…

Jasmine: Eddy, is something wrong?

Eddy just stuttered, sweating like he never did before.

Edd: Hello, Jasmine. It is so generous of you to gives us all drinks.

Jasmine: It's nothing, really.

Ed: Do you know Evil Tim?

Jasmine was confused.

Jasmine: Evil…Tim…? Oh Yeah! I have a game. You want to play it?

Ed: Oh, this place is so cooooooooool!

Jasmine: Down the hall, go to the left, and you'll get to the Game Room.

Ed ran to the Game Room.

Ed felt butterflies in his stomach.

Jasmine, Eddy, and Edd went to the rest of the group. Jasmine passed out the drinks.

All the boys were head over heels for this girl.

All the girls loved hanging out with the girl.

A few days later, Eddy and his team were building the fortune machine.

But, Eddy wasn't really doing anything. He was the one most interested in Jasmine.

Edd: Eddy, aren't you going to help?

Eddy:…Huh? What? Oh…mmm…yeah…

The Ed's continued working.

NOTES:

I hope you all like this!  The next chapter will come soon.

But I need ideas. E-mail me at plz! 


	2. A little time with the Eds!

Ed edd, n' Eddy: A rich girl for Eddy.

Chapter 2: A little time with the Ed's!

It was a nice day after the introduction to Jasmine.

Jimmy, Sara, continued to play. The Rangers continued their hike, and Nazz and Kevin...well, they were at Jasmine's house.

Kevin: So, you really have _Bone Crusher's Night_ the game!

Nazz: And softball!

Jasmine: Almost every game. Hey, my parents are going out. Since I trust you guys the most, watch my house. But if you want something, just ask me. I'll be outside and checking on you from time to time. OK?

Nazz and Kevin: Sure!

Jasmine nodded.

Jasmine went out of her house. Since she didn't know the Ed's much, she thought she'd give them a visit.

Jasmine: Rolf, do you know where the Ed's houses are?

Rolf: Rolf says that they are a blue, yellow, and green house.

Jasmine: OK…thanks!

The Green house was Eddy's, the Yellow one was Edd's, and the Blue house was Ed's.

Jasmine: Who should I visit first? Maybe Double D.

Jasmine went to Double D's house.

knock, knock

Double D: Coming!

Double D opened the door.

Jasmine: Hey, Double D! Mind if I come in?

Double D: Oh! No, it's no problem. So, do you need anything?

Jasmine: No. I just wanted to visit.

Double D: That's very nice. blushes

Jasmine and Double D went in the room.

Jasmine: Is that a skull!

Double D: Um…I like science-

Jasmine: Skulls are cool! You can study the past of Human Life Forms.

Double D was amazed that Jasmine wasn't afraid and she was pretty smart.

Jasmine: I like science too, but, I don't have it in my Elementary School.

Double D: Science is a wonderful thing. Chemicals, Fractions, higher learning.

Jasmine: Yep!

A few minutes later, Jasmine left the house.

Jasmine next visited Ed's house.

knock

Ed: I will be there!

Jasmine: Hi Ed!

Ed: Hello Ed.

Jasmine: 0o…OK…How are you today?

Ed: Fine, fine.

They had a long conversation.

Jasmine went out.

Jasmine: Last but not least, Eddy.

Jasmine liked Eddy.

knock, knock

Eddy: I'll get it.

Jasmine: Hi, Eddy!

Eddy sweated.

Eddy: Hey…Jasmine!

Jasmine: Want to go to the park? I invited Ed and Double D.

Eddy: S-sure…

Jasmine grabbed Eddy's hand and he blushed.

The Ed's, and Jasmine, went to the park.

Jasmine: Double D and Ed! We're here.

Ed: So am I.

Double D: What shall we start first?

Jasmine- I say swings!

Ed- YAY!

Double D- I agree.

Eddy- Yeah.

Jasmine- Then let's go!

The Ed's and Jasmine played everywhere.

The day after, the Ed's completed the fortune machine.

Eddy- Hey, kids! Get your fortune here!

Everyone was interested. So was Jasmine.

Rolf's was "You will be a successful Son of a Shepard."

Kevin's was "You will win every Bike game."

Nazz's was "You will be a professional athlete."

Sara's was "You will make dolls and everyone will love them."

Jimmy's was "You will be a good Gymnast."

Jonny's was "You will be a peacemaker and make trees grow to make everyone happy."

Jasmine's was "You will be wealthier than you are now, you are in good hands, and, you nice and you will be with a good-looking man."

Jasmine was happy but also freaked out a little.

Eddy- I bet she knows…

Double D- Knows what?

Eddy- Nothin!

Then, they got enough money to buy Jawbreakers.

Eddy bought 3.

But, he saved one…for Jasmine.

Ed and Double D went home.

Eddy- Jasmine?

Jasmine- Oh, hi Eddy!

Eddy- I um…saved this for you…

Eddy handed Jasmine the jawbreaker.

Jasmine- Thanks Eddy! I could have bought one myself, but it was so sweet of you to give it to me.

Jasmine hugged Eddy and he blushed a lot.


	3. Valentine's day and back to school!

Ed, Edd, n Eddy: A rich girl for Eddy.

CHAPTER 3: Valentine's day and back to school!

It was a nice Sunday. Monday would be Valentine's Day. The Cul-De-Sac was awakening. All the kids came out, and the Ed's…_and_ Jasmine, had a meeting.

Double D: OK, time for attendance. Ed?

Ed: Here!

Double: Very well. Eddy?

Eddy: Present..my..oh! Um, I'm present.

Double D: Good. Now…

Jasmine: Present!

Double D: Oh, Jasmine. What brings you here?

Jasmine: I just wanted to join your team.

Eddy: …YEAH! Yes, yes, um, you're welcome to be in our group! makes a chair out of strong twigs and sits her there

Jasmine: giggles Thank you Eddy.

Double D: We are pleased to have you here.

Ed: Welcome, comrade.

Eddy: OK, since tomorrow starts school, we have to sleep early! WAKE UP EARLY, AND FOLLOW RULES!

Jasmine: I know, but, I sleep at 10:00.

Double D: 10:00? I have to go at 9:00…

Ed: She's a rich girl so that's why…oh! Look, a walking Buttered Toast!

Eddy: That's…

Jasmine: A rock.

Double D: Correct. So, we should just enjoy our last day of Summer Vacation!

Jasmine: I agree.

Eddy: Yeah.

Ed: YEAH!

The next day,

The Ed's and Jasmine went to school.

Eddy: Back to school…ugh!

Double D: How can you say that Eddy? Can you smell the fresh scent of books? Lockers, science…

Eddy: And GYM!

Double D: Gracious, no!

Eddy: Gee, alright!

Ed: I love Gym; I got my first turtle there.

Jasmine: Sarcastically Right…but…ART CLASSES! YAY!

Double D: 202, 203…Eddy. It seems we are in different classes! Ed and I are in 203, and you and Jasmine are in 202. At least we're neighbors!

Eddy: Oh, yeah. (I get to be with Jasmine!)

Class started. They were learning Geography, History, and Math, and Reading.

Teacher: Read this page please, Jasmine.

Jasmine: George Washington was the first president of the United States…

Everyone loved how Jasmine read clearly and well.

Especially Eddy.

Teacher: Now you read, Eddy.

Eddy: Um…he…never lived in the White House…but..

Eddy read a little slow, but, Jasmine helped him and he blushed.

By the time it was Lunch, everyone had given each other Valentines…well, the boys only gave _Jasmine_ a card. But Eddy wasn't there, he was in the bathroom.

When the class got out of the room, Jasmine was happy, but sad Eddy wasn't there. But, Eddy came running, and the class went, while Eddy and Jasmine talked.

Eddy: Jasmine! Um...here.

Eddy gave Jasmine the card. It was the sweetest one than the others.

Eddy: Will you be…my Valentine?

Jasmine blushed.

Jasmine: Of course Eddy!

Jasmine hugged Eddy, and he blushed.

Eddy: And…to tell the truth, I love you…

Jasmine: I do too!

Jasmine hugged Eddy, and kissed him.

Eddy blushed, and became unconscious.

Jasmine laughed.

NOTES:

Hey, I hope you liked it. The next chapter will be the last. Ok? It will be about Eddy and Jasmine are boyfriend and girlfriend. There have a good life together and Eddy learns not to be a conman!


	4. Eddy is generous!

Ed, Edd, n' Eddy: A rich girl for Eddy.

CHAPTER 4: Eddy is generous!

The day after that, Eddy and Jasmine…were a couple forever. After school, they walked in the Cul-De-Sac, the Ed's, and Jasmine of course.

Jasmine spotted a booth. A booth for Homeless people.

Jasmine-Look! A booth to help raise money for the Homeless!

Eddy- Um, who cares?

Jasmine- I for one, care!

Eddy-O…kay.

Jasmine ran to the booth, and deposited 100!

Eddy-Whoa. Um…OK.

Eddy walked to the booth, and deposited 1.

Double D- Gosh, I've never seen Eddy give away a dollar.

Double D and Ed deposited 2.

Eddy- Jasmine…that felt pretty good!

Jasmine smiled.

Eddy and Jasmine spent all day together.

They earned money by working…and little scams. But most of all…working.

They baked cookies for little kids.

Their love for each other was true!

Eddy was generous, and Jasmine and Eddy were together forever.

THE END


End file.
